A Merry Little Christmas
by Ron's Babe2
Summary: Heres a little Christmas Fic for ya'll. Its R/Hr of couse, and there is some H/G in there too. PG cause I didnt want to make it G. PLease R/R!!!!!


A/N:: I know I should be working on 'The Wish', but I just wrote this for fun. I wanted to write something about Christmas and the Holidays, so this seemed like the perfect time. R/H of course, thats the only way to go.  
  
A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS  
  
Ron Weasley gazed out the window. It was Christmas Eve, and it was snowing out. However, He was still miserable. For the past few days he had been thinking of ways to give Hermione his present. After all, this was their last year at Hogwarts, and He wanted it to be special. Harry was probably off somewhere with Ginny, having a snowball fight. The two had been inseperable ever since last year, when Harry saved her from a awful boy. Thats just great for them, Ron thought, turning back to his desk.  
  
He had loved Hermione ever since the fourth year, when she went to the Yule ball with Viktor, and He had been jealous. He had been trying to tell her this ever since, but all that came out of his mouth were names and insults. I have to do it now, He thought, because it was already getting dark outside.  
  
SIMULTANEOUSLY....................  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her bed, deep in thought. She wanted him so bad. His red hair, his tall, muscular frame, his sparkly eyes. Oh, it was not only his looks she wanted, it was his personality. The way he looked at her when he felt sorry for her, they way a smile was almost always on his lips, the way he pouted at her when he was mad.  
  
But he would never want me, she thought. But I need to tell him my feelings anyway. It was bizarre for her to act like this, when she was always on top of things and focusing on school instead of boys, but this was different. This was Christmas Eve of their las year, and her time was running out. I have to do it now, She thought, because it was already getting dark outside.   
  
They both grabbed their presents for eath other, and ran down the stairs of their dormitories, unaware that the other one was doing the same thing, until.......  
  
SMACK!!  
  
They ran strait into each other, and fell backwards.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, going a deep shade of crimson.  
  
" Ron!" Hermione shouted, also blushing.  
  
They looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then started hysterically laughing. They rolled around on the common room floor until they had laughed so much they were crying.  
  
They sat up, and rummaged around in their pockets for their presents.  
  
" Merry Christmas" They said in complete unison, handing each other their presents. Ron took his, and Hermione took hers, and they opened them. Ron had gotten Hermione a beautiful ring, which was bewitched to glow different colors according to what you were wearing. Hermione had gotten Ron they complete set of Chudley Cannons moving figures set, all of them on their trademark bright orange robes.  
  
" Wow Ron, this is beautiful," Hermione breathed, taking this all in.  
  
" These are so cool, Hermione, thanks!" Ron said, gazing in awe at his present.  
  
There was a Christmas Ball coming up, and Ron had almost forgotten what he came down to do.   
  
"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked, looking at the scarlet carpet.  
  
" Of course, Ron" She said, hugging him breifly, and then sprinting up to her dormitory.   
  
It was the day of the ball and Hermione was getting ready in her room. Oh, I hope I don't look bad, She thought as she made her way to the door. I want this to be perfect.  
  
Ron looked himself over in the mirror, making sure everything was alright. He didn't want to look bad, after all, this had to be perfect.  
  
They met each other in the common room, and walked into the Great Hall together. The band started playing, and Ron went to get some punch. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny dancing rather close, and hoped that that would be her later tonight. Ron came back, and followed her gaze out onto the floor.  
  
" Would you like to dance?" He said, his ears turning red.  
  
" Sure," She said, smiiling. They abandoned they cups of punch and walked onto the dance floor. And so they danced, each song coming closer and closer, until by the last song.  
  
Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Let your heart be light..  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight....  
  
Hermione's head was leaned against Ron's chest, and his arms we folded around her waist.  
  
"Hermione, I love you" Ron said, suddenly having the urge to do so.  
  
" I love you too, Ron" She said, and to his surprise, She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, fully and gently.  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough..  
And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now.  
  
The song ended, and they filed out of the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:: JKR owns all the settings and the characters, and "have yourself a merry little Christmas" is owned by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!! 


End file.
